Tender Engines
Tender Engines is the twentieth episode of the third season. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episode, Mr. Conductor's Movie. Plot Gordon is impressed when he sees a visitor with two tenders, but becomes depressed when Diesel gloats the Diesels' victory over steam on the mainland. He perks up when he is told that he will never be scrapped on Sodor and that the visitor had two tenders due to the lack of coal and water on the Mainland, but Henry is cross and grumbles he deserves two tenders for his work. Duck, planning a trick, coerces Henry into pulling some spare tenders. Henry is delighted, but is less than thrilled when he finds they are all filled with boiler sludge. Characters * Henry * Gordon * James * Duck * Donald * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * Flying Scotsman (does not speak; not named) * Thomas (cameo) * Edward (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Tidmouth * The Coaling Plant * Shunting Yards * The Viaduct Trivia * This episode is based on the story "Tenders for Henry" from The Railway Series book, Enterprising Engines. * In the US narration, after Henry says "That water's bad", the lines "Your boiler must be full of sludge" and "Have a good washout, then you'll feel like a different engine" are said in opposite order. * One of Henry's tenders has LMS written on the side, a possible reference to his model, the LMS Black 5 Class. Some of the other tenders have "NE" on the sides, indicating that they are North Eastern Railway tenders. * Flying Scotsman was originally intended to have a larger role in this episode, but due to budgetary constraints the entire locomotive model could not be constructed. * In Norway this episode is called "Tenders". The German title is "Locomotive with Coal Car". In Japan this episode is called "Want Tender". Goofs * When James first arrives at the coal chute to speak to Gordon, his pony truck is off the rails. * When James leaves the coal loader, his eyes are wonky. * A brakevan should have been added to Percy's train. * Flying Scotsman's second tender is a standard LNER corridor tender when it should be an auxiliary water tender. * What is Diesel doing on Sodor? * When Henry bangs the trucks one bounces upward. * Henry's face is loose when he complains about always working hard enough for two tenders. * In the restored version, when Henry passes over the viaduct, you can see Percy on the track below. As Percy exits the shot, a shadow passes over the set. This is presumably a crew-members' hand picking up Percy before he falls off the set. * Before Henry comes out with the tenders, look at James; his first wheel is crooked. * Henry passes Thomas twice while pulling the tenders. * A camera tripod is seen when Gordon says "Don't be vulgar!" * Studio equipment can be seen when Gordon leaves Tidmouth. Gallery File:TenderEnginestitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:TenderEnginesrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:TenderEnginesUStitlecard.png|US title card File:TenderEngines1.jpg File:TenderEngines2.jpg|Deleted scene File:TenderEngines3.jpg|Deleted scene File:TenderEngines4.jpg|Deleted scene File:TenderEngines5.png File:TenderEngines6.PNG File:TenderEngines7.png File:TenderEngines8.JPG File:TenderEngines9.jpg File:TenderEngines10.png File:TenderEngines11.png|James File:TenderEngines12.png File:TenderEngines13.png|Edward, Gordon, and Duck File:TenderEngines14.png File:TenderEngines15.png File:TenderEngines16.png File:TenderEngines17.png File:TenderEngines18.png File:TenderEngines19.png|Percy File:TenderEngines20.png|Flying Scotsman's tenders File:TenderEngines21.png File:TenderEngines22.png File:TenderEngines23.png|Gordon and Diesel File:TenderEngines24.png File:TenderEngines26.png|Thomas, Gordon, Henry, and Duck File:TenderEngines27.png File:TenderEngines28.png File:TenderEngines29.png File:TenderEngines30.png File:TenderEngines31.png File:TenderEngines32.png|The Fat Controller File:TenderEngines33.png File:TenderEngines34.png|Duck and Donald File:TenderEngines36.png|Donald File:TenderEngines37.png File:TenderEngines38.png|Henry, Duck, and Donald File:TenderEngines39.png File:TenderEngines40.png|The tenders File:TenderEngines41.png|Edward, Henry, and Duck File:TenderEngines42.png|Duck and the tenders File:TenderEngines44.jpg File:TenderEngines45.png File:TenderEngines46.png File:TenderEngines47.png File:TenderEngines48.png File:TenderEngines49.png File:TenderEngines50.png File:TenderEngines51.png File:TenderEngines52.png File:TenderEngines53.png File:TenderEngines54.png File:TenderEngines55.png File:TenderEngines56.png|Deleted scene File:TenderEngines57.png File:TenderEngines58.png Episode File:Tender Engines - British Narration|UK narration File:Tender Engines - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes